Sherwood Forest
Sherwood Forest is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the nineteenth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. Sherwood Forest is based on a location of the same name from the Robin Hood ballad. History While spending time at the tavern which Robin Hood used to own,File:417WhatACrowd.png File:420Tavern.png the Sheriff notices a woman of high stature, Cora, walk in. She asks him about a man with a lion tattoo who her daughter is destined to be with, but the Sheriff reveals he is a thief and already married. Cora then considers that the man's wife can be eliminated and asks him to help her. The Sheriff agrees, but he wants something in return. However, Cora quickly changes her mind and considers he can be her daughter's potential marriage match instead. Tempted with the idea of being king, he is given a fake lion tattoo by Cora and then presented to Regina. Residing in the Sherwood Forest in a cottage, Anastasia has dreams of travelling to another realm and starting a new life with her lover Will. Wishing to fulfill this mutual desire, Will witnesses the Merry Men rob a wealthy man and he later procures a large chest for them. Impressed, Robin Hood accepts him as a new recruit. Under the guise of helping the poor, Will suggests they take gold from Maleficent's castle, although his real intent is to steal a looking glass, which can take himself and Anastasia to another world. Robin Hood leads the Merry Men into the fortress with the warning they will only take the gold, and after a successful heist, they celebrate at camp. Suddenly, an angry Maleficent projects her voice demanding the return of an item they stole or face the consequences. Will, having taken the looking glass for himself, does not speak up when Robin Hood asks the thief to step forward. In the morning, he confronts Will about his theft. Rather than punish him, Robin Hood allows Will to go as he believes his comeuppance will happen in the future. Returning to the cottage with the looking glass, Will and his beloved prepare to jump into the portal and go to Wonderland, but they are interrupted by Anastasia's mother, who speaks of her daughter's many disappointments. Anastasia, hurt by her mother's criticism, is convinced by Will that she'll be better off with him since he will never try to change her as her mother wants to. Bidding her mother farewell, Anastasia takes Will's hand and both hop into the portal. While Marian is heavily pregnant, she becomes very ill. To cure her, Robin Hood risks his life by breaking and entering a castle to steal a healing wand. Although Rumplestiltskin imprisons Robin Hood for his theft, Belle later frees him. Escaping with the wand, Robin Hood waits by a roadside in the woods, which is the arrival spot of a cart carrying Marian. Hell-bent on getting even, Rumplestiltskin forces Belle to accompany him as he tracks down the thief to the roadside. They watch as a cart arrives and Robin Hood approaches to use the wand and restore Marian to full health. Despite that the man's theft was for a good cause, as Belle points out, Rumplestiltskin still prepares to kill him. While the lovers have a tender and happy reunion, in which Marian stands up and her pregnant belly becomes visible, Belle protests that if Rumplestiltskin murders Robin Hood, his child will be fatherless. Reminded of how he abandoned his own son, Rumplestiltskin allows his arrow to hit the cart instead as the startled couple flee on horseback. At some point, Princess Rapunzel loses her older brother to an accident; leaving her as the only heir to the throne. Unsure of her capabilities as a leader, she goes to Sherwood Forest and procures a plant, night root, that is rumored to get rid of one's fears. However, when she ingests it, her fear unknowingly manifests as a cloaked twin of herself. Chased up a tower by the stranger, who refuses her to leave, Rapunzel becomes permanently trapped. }} }} With Robin Hood's help, Regina infiltrates the castle to remove the surrounding barrier, which allows everyone else to freely enter. Prince Charming, learning his wife is pregnant, has mounting fears about being a bad father the second time around since losing his daughter, Emma. Unable to put his worries to rest, he relates these concerns to Robin Hood, who suggests procuring night root from Sherwood Forest. Arriving by nightfall, Prince Charming digs his knife into a bed of white moss and pulls out a branch of night root. From her tower window, Rapunzel sees him and calls for help. Climbing into the tower, Prince Charming listens to her story of how she became trapped. As he suggests helping her escape, Rapunzel's cloaked twin tries to prevent this from happening. Prince Charming, realizing the twin is a manifestation of Rapunzel's fears, encourages her to fight back. As the doppelganger uses Rapunzel's long, roped hair to scale up to her, the princess severs the braid and defeats the twin. With Prince Charming, she departs to reunite with her parents. }} Inhabitants *Anastasia *Friar Tuck *Little John *Maid Marian † *Merry Men *Rapunzel *Robin Hood † *Roland *Sheriff of Nottingham *Will Scarlet Visitors *Bashful *Belle † *Cora † *Doc *Dopey *Evil Queen *Flying Monkeys † *Granny *Grumpy *Happy *Mulan *Neal Cassidy † *Prince Charming *Red Riding Hood *Rumplestiltskin † *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Tinker Bell Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Robin Hood, Sherwood Forest is not far from the Evil Queen's palace. Appearances Notes: *"Archive" denotes archive footage. *In the Season Five episode "Our Decay", Robin Hood says "I lived for years in the forest." References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions